A Night of Debauchery Under a Bridge
by The Final Conduit
Summary: An unapologetically PWP Jaune/Harem one-shot. The girls involved include Weiss, Yang, Blake, Glynda, Emerald and Pyrrha. Fun times had for everyone involved. Hopefully anyone who reads enjoys it. I did.


"Jaune..."

"What's wrong?" The man asked, smiling playfully to the woman who spoke, her face flushed and heart racing.

"This is stranger than I thought you'd be."

They walked along under a bridge, Glynda moving along whilst wearing naught but a negligee and tight thong, DD cup breasts showing through, Pyrrha wearing similar, but differently colored, attire, if it could even be called that, while Yang and Blake were made to crawl along the ground, leashes around their necks as the five walked along.

Though they were not treated like pets, Glynda and Pyrrha both walked forward with handcuffs behind their backs, digging into their flesh, with Glynda seeing ahead to find two people already there, waiting for them.

Emerald sat naked on a bench, with Weiss similarly leashed and naked while eating the dark skinned woman out.

When Jaune came with the other women with him, the mint haired girl smirked, then gently tugged on Weiss' leash.

"They're here. You know what to do."

Weiss looked up at her with a dazed expression, before nodding, her white glyphs forming humanoid creatures that either looked like Jaune or looked like seemingly bulkier knights without any of their armor around them.

Emerald came over to Jaune's side, not minding the others at all as she leaned up to kiss the blonde, who reached a hand along her back before cupping her ass in his hand, squeezing it before pumping his aura into Emerald, her breaking the kiss before smirking, glancing behind herself as she cast an illusion over everyone present, herself included, to make the summons look like Jaune and other men.

With the women laid out for them, Emerald linked Jaune's mind with the minds of the summons, so that he would feel their pleasure, and the summons, affected by the perverse blonde's mind, each chose a woman before taking her away to have sex with her.

* * *

 **Glynda**

* * *

Glynda was brought along to the railing marking the sidewalk they trekked along, her handcuff being undone before her wrist was handcuffed to the railing itself, the Jaune who'd taken her kissing her deeply while taking a firm hold of her thong, tearing it off of her crotch as it snapped off, briefly before her negligee was given the same treatment, Jaune maneuvering her to be bent over the railing itself as he aimed his hardened 12 inch shaft, pressing the thick head of his cock against her folds as Glynda's breath hitched, him reaching forward to take a firm grasp on Glynda's hair, while the other took hold of wrist, twisting and holding her arm behind her back.

He thrust his hips forward with this, his dick shoving inside the huntress' tight walls as she stiffened at the sensation, him hitting against her womb entrance immediately, eyes narrowing before he grunted, pounding his meaty cock into her from behind, the savagery of his thrusts making his shaft ram itself against her womb entrance, again and again and again, until it finally surrendered to him, his dick punching into the back of her babymaker without mercy as he finally stuffed himself completely inside of her.

His previous thrusts were then eclipsed completely, as his hips blurred with him pounding into her with all of his might, Glynda's moans turning into cries of pleasure. She felt her breasts swinging forward whenever their flesh clapped against each other, the man gradually channeling more aura into her as it rippled all throughout her nervous system, his hips steadily increasing speed and power making Glynda's eyes go wide as she felt it, her climax fast approaching as his masterful thrusts drove her there like no other man ever could, her leasing the frantic scream that signaled her orgasm, pussy clamping down on him to try forcing him to cum.

But like all her body's previous attempts at doing so, it was an exercise in futility; Jaune merely grunted, and seemed even encouraged, at her climax, pounding even more fervently into her.

With him channeling his aura into her, the pain that would accompany such sexual brutality was nullified, with her body growing so sturdy in turn that pain ceased to register altogether, Glynda only feeling the rapidly heightening levels of pleasure he was driving her to, with her fragile mind shutting down as it began, a steady stream of climaxes that drove her faster and faster over the edge with each successive peak, until her body felt like it was convulsing unceasingly, cumming madly around the prick inside her cunt as it kept spearing into her, Jaune gazing down upon her rump and feeling satisfaction from how much it jiggled with every harsh collision of their flesh.  
The hand cuffed to the railing gripped it as Jaune moved with such dexterity, her subconsciously trying to cling to something, anything, to anchor her mind to this moment, even as it was eroded with sexual hysteria, Jaune yanking her back by her hair as she was pushed forward by his thrusts, the railing suffering from the extremity of their sex.

Her walls seemed to clamp around him as he did this, and feeling just a small measure more of pleasure inspired Jaune to yank her hair back even harder, moving to keep the wildly cumming woman in place.  
"You used to be all about control," Jaune grunted down to her, "but now look at you, cumming like a whore for your student's dick. You must really enjoy this."

Her ovaries began to respond to his aura enhancing her body; it produced her eggs for her, weeks ahead of schedule, with her being reduced to bleating out sexual screams repeatedly as he fucked her stupid.

As he nailed her, he felt his instincts telling him to act as he needed to, narrowing his eyes before giving a powerful, Viking-like roar, him thrusting fully into her and cumming, his semen flooding her eggs, fertile and ready to take his children, Glynda still shaking violently as he held her still, dick pumping inside of her for several seconds before he abruptly pulled out, his seed overflowing from her vagina and staining the ground.

He wheeled her around despite this, driving her down to her knees as Jaune released her arm, holding her up by her hair as her tongue hung out of her mouth, him watching her body, still cumming seconds after he pulled out, before he pressed his still-hard dick against her tongue, his cum-covered shaft's musk flooding her nostrils before she acted by reflex, enveloping his shaft without a word, sucking hard on him as she carried herself up with her semblance, sucking as much of his dick off as she can manage while using her power to jerk the rest of his dick off and fondle his ballsack, Jaune smiling with pleasure as she hobbled her head on his dick.

Another one came behind her, crouching down in preparation as her cunt kept cumming with such severity the excess cum sprayed out, before he shoved himself into her, the two Jaunes spitroasting Glynda, the one in her mouth soon gripping her skull in his hands pounding himself down into her throat, the other pounding himself into her from behind to continue his counterpart's work, Glynda cumming harder and harder as he reduced her to this state.

* * *

 **Emerald**

* * *

Jaune watched as Emerald leaned herself into his body, pressing her D-Cup breasts against his chest while leaning up, kissing along his neck.

His hand trailed down from her ass, to her thigh, him pulling it up to his left side, Emerald, understanding what he wanted, standing on her toes on her other foot to let Jaune brace himself, before leaping up, Jaune catching her by her buttocks and getting a nice, firm grip on the dark flesh, spreading them apart as Emerald reached down, feeling his dick, hard as metal, before pulling it up to aim into her vagina, her releasing a breathy moan as his head slid easily inside her, before Jaune slammed her down on him, her breath catching as his shaft pushed inside of her.

She wrapped her arms around his head, pulling it into her cleavage, before Jaune started slamming her down into him, thrusting up in sync as the thief's body stiffened over him, her brain unable to comprehend it at first, before she starting screaming aloud from his dick scraping wildly into her, her grip on his head tightening as Jaune felt the fat flesh of her ass jiggling in his hands, him grunting as he pounded and bounced her on him.  
As he rammed himself up into her, he bit into one of her nipples, twisting and teasing it between his teeth while the other bounced in his face, Emerald giving strange moans in response to it as it grew erect in his mouth, hardening in response to his actions, him roughly pounding his prick into her sending her mind aflutter as her brain blanked out.

Eventually, another one of the summons approached from behind, watching her body and smiling before reaching behind her, Jaune, seeing this, ceasing his thrusting as he slammed her down onto him one final time, it enough to let Emerald catch her breath for but a moment before the summon aimed, piercing her asshole with his shaft before they started pounding into her from both sides, Emerald's eyes bulging out of her head with every hard thrust they gave to her holes in sync, "Ack!" and needing several seconds before her initial shock morphed into pleasure.

The Jaune holding her ass cheeks released them, instead feeling along her thighs as the other reached up to fondle her breasts, kissing her neck.

Her red eyes unfocused, Emerald barely registered Jaune leaning closer to her, and when he pressed his lips against hers, tongue trailing along inside her mouth and running along Emerald's, her brain felt like it melted, her raising her legs up to wrap them tightly around Jaune's waist as he and the clone pounded tirelessly into her, Jaune soon providing hard slaps to her ass as they French kissed, their tongues wrangling around each other in a nasty exchange of saliva as they both moaned, Emerald feeling herself cum in the midst of it all, but Jaune and his clone persisting regardless, eyes closing for several minutes before the two finally came, thrusting fully inside of her holes and pumping their hot white seed into her, Emerald's eyes widening and rolling towards the back of her head, before they lowered down to their knees.

Soon, Emerald sat with her legs straddling Jaune, the two men continuing to pound into her with great vitality, as a third, fourth and fifth summon each approached her as she sat up, being bounced on Jaune's dick and pounded anally, it aiming towards her mouth as the others aimed towards her face, Emerald reaching out to grip the pricks on either side of her before enveloping the dick before her, sucking hard and fast on it while jerking the other two dicks off to get them off.

* * *

 **Yang**

* * *

As Yang was walked along by the man who'd chosen her, her eyes flared red from the way he tugged at her neck, Jaune having prepared her for sex in this manner since he'd taken her out.

It was to his pleasant surprise that he learned that her semblance worked even during sex, and with this in mind, the man got behind the girl as she stopped moving, aiming his dick into her cunt before thrusting forward, him gritting his teeth from the sheer heat and tightness of her cunt, every act against her that allowed her to absorb the kinetic energy making it all the more worthwhile.

He gripped her hips in his hands as Yang huffed, then thrust forward with great fervency, ramming into her without mercy as Yang moaned aloud, F-Cups bouncing forward and back almost violently on her chest as he felt her walls grow even hotter and tighter, the feel of fucking such a high rate pussy sending his mind asunder, eyes closing as he relished it, Yang grunting in turn as she moved with him, thrusting her hips back into him as he rammed himself into her womb over and over, words alone not enough to describe his pleasure.  
As he kept moving however, he felt the familiar sensation of her being different to fuck than the rest.

She eventually smirked back at him, enjoying the knowledge that she was doing this to him, and he reacted in turn, channeling his aura through her, him thrusting relentlessly into her before starting to spank her to keep up the gradually heightening tightness of her cunt, pleasure shooting through her body in sharp pangs that only became sharper and stronger, Yang grunting as she was fucked, eyes narrowing as it happened, before she reached forward, roughly thrusting her butt into him to stop his thrusting, Jaune grunting as he was pushed to his back, Yang twisting her body around with his dick still inside her, but her soon facing him, sitting in his lap, before her feet pressed down on his forearms, hands gripping his knees before she took control, lifting and slamming her body down onto him.

She ignored the curdling sensation in the pit of her stomach in favor of bouncing on him in this fashion, the pain that came from her large breasts bouncing only adding to it as she rode Jaune like this, who grunted, feeling his mind going blank from how hard she was riding him.

In time however, the impulse and desire for control battled with their pleasure, with Jaune doing his best to resist her hold to thrust up into her halfway, while Yang persisted in riding him as best as she could, gritting her teeth as it shifted into a race against time to try and bate their own individual climaxes in favor of causing it in their partner.

As the minutes passed, their endurance was tested, each of them trying to keep themselves from cumming before their partner.

Soon, however, it became too much, and they each gave immodest moans aloud as they came, shame and defeat meshing with satisfaction, them too caught up in their pleasure to realize that they'd cum at the same time.

Yang, breathless, looked down to Jaune, red eyes glowing, before she leaned down, adjusting her legs to simply straddle him, Jaune reaching up to cup her cheeks in his hands, before they kissed deeply, passionately, for a moment, Yang then lifting and slamming her hips down onto Jaune's, who grunted and thrust back up into her in response, flesh clapping loudly as they fucked like this, even as they still tried to overpower one another in this manner.

* * *

 **Weiss**

* * *

The white haired woman looked up at the sight of the men looking down at her, before one reached for her from behind, lifting the naked and shameless heiress off the ground by her knees, Weiss looking past the valley of her B-Cup breasts and seeing the man's long, hard dick pressing up from under her, the hotness of her cunt, reflecting her arousal.

The man lifted her up further, and after aiming her, Weiss felt it pressing up against her asshole, the figure thrusting up into her rectum and wasting no time in ramming himself into her, every thrust up into the girl making her pussy grow wetter and sloppier, another man coming up and, instead of thrusting his dick inside her, trailed his fingers up and down her wet and wanting pussy, a severe dissonance from the barbaric thrusting of the man in her asshole.

Weiss could only flush as the man held her knees to her shoulders, the other only starting to gently finger her after this happened.

"Just - put it in -" She huffed, eyes reflecting strain from this.

As she looked down at him, he only smirked.

"Beg for it." He ordered.

"Pl-Please-" She responded, barely above a whisper.

"Louder."

"P-Please! Give me your dick! I want your dick!"

The man shifted to stand before her, and after aiming, he rammed himself inside, Weiss cumming from the swiftness with which he forced his massive shaft into her utterly unprepared hole, the two men pounding out their wanton lust onto her body without even batting an eye, the man who'd made the prideful girl beg reaching his hand up, pressing it into her mouth as she moaned, Weiss half-mindedly lapping at her own juices obediently, joyful at her lusts, at last, being satisfied after Jaune and Emerald forbade her from cumming without their permission.

Even when they came after several minutes, they persisted and kept fucking her holes despite her spasms and screams.

* * *

 **Blake**

* * *

Blake crawled along the ground as Jaune led her before the bench where Pyrrha sat on the lap of another of Jaune, Blake's full attention on the man looking down at her as she wrapped her soft hands around his shaft, squeezing it between her hands and pumping it off as she caught a whiff of his musk, huffing before leaning forward at the sight of his precum leaking out of his dick hole, trailing her tongue up the slit and closing her eyes, moaning vigorously at the taste.

She engulfed the head of his dick with her mouth, sucking and slurping hard on it as Jaune grit his teeth, her hands pumping him off faster now as she pressed the tip of her tongue inside of his dick hole, wriggling it inside as Jaune leaned into her sucking, clenching his buttocks to hold himself in, but Blake only sucking harder as she moaned and hummed, vibrations coming along his cock from this.

All of these things combined made her sucking very effective at what it did, with Jaune groaning aloud and cumming into her mouth, his dick wriggling and pumping inside of her for several seconds as Blake took it all, closing her eyes as she kept pumping, as if it would make even more come out, before she finally pulled away, looking up to Jaune, cheeks full, before opening her mouth up to him to show him a mouthful of his cum, her tongue swirling about in the thick dirty white liquid to savor the taste of his cum, her muffled moans from this making him be reminded of a purring cat.

He reached down, curling his hands under her arm pits and hoisting her up, his dick maintaining its erect state still before he let her drop, his dick spearing up into her pussy, sopping wet with arousal, before Blake grasped his shoulders, her body held up completely by his dick as he smiled, leaning into her ear.

"Use your semblance."

He planted his hands over her buttocks, digging his fingers into her idolized Bellabooty, before starting to channel his aura into her body through his dick, him lifting and slamming her down on him rapidly, her E-Cup breasts bouncing on her chest as she began gulping down his semen, her quickly using her semblance as Jaune utilized his own, her shadows forming for longer than would be normal.

The result was her feeling her double's pleasure before it shattered, and with the speed and severity Jaune used to slam her down on his dick, it overwhelmed her in moments, as she started feeling double the pleasure, then triple, up sextuple the pleasure before she started to cum, doing an ahegao expression with more intensity as the seconds passed by, her screaming loudly as the sex creature fucking her pounded his prick into her repeatedly, Jaune giving harsh slaps to her ass as he released it, Blake gripping his shoulders more and more desperately, him kissing along her neck and trailing a hand along her back, petting her like a cat as he fucked her, her shaking violently as he neared his climax, before he grasped her hips, lifting her off of him as she kept cumming.

Then, without warning, he let her body drop to the ground, her landing on her butt as Jaune aimed towards her face, jacking off as she opened her mouth wide for it, dick jetting thick streams of his seed down into her mouth in steady spurts, Blake closing her eyes as it happened, only for Jaune to grasp her head and thrust deep into her throat, him subjecting her mouth to the same brutality he'd given her pussy as she sucked upon overcoming her shock, moaning erratically as he kept It up.

* * *

 **Pyrrha**

* * *

As she sat on the man's lap and made to watch it all happening before her, Pyrrha resisted the urge to moan as Jaune reached down, rubbing her vagina through her thong as it happened.

"You've really gotten wet down here." Jaune noted, whispering in her ear, Pyrrha closing her eyes.

"I never thought I'd end up doing this sort of thing," she muttered, Jaune kissing her neck.

"Don't you like this?" he asked, another hand fondling her breast under her negligee.

She remained silent, Jaune moving her panties aside and pumping his fingers into her.

"N-No..." She breathed unsteadily.

"Why not? You're as wet as ever." He said, confused by this.

"... I want the real one." Pyrrha told him.

Understanding flickered along his features, and seeing her looking over to where Emerald was, he smiled.

"Alright."

The summon dissipated, and as the men surrounding Emerald got up to let the original go, he walked over to her with a curious expression.

"Are you okay Pyrrha?" He asked, concerned amidst the orgy happening around him.

Pyrrha, seeing this, only laid herself on her back, spreading her legs apart while blushing heavily.

"You've gone and gotten me... like this." She said, unable to look at him. "I... want YOU to fix it."  
Jaune raised an eyebrow, then smiled, his hands taking her panties and pulling them down her legs, Pyrrha feeling strands of her juices sticking to the thong, before Jaune came over her, her finally looking up to him as he aimed his dick into her vagina, prodding it.

"Ready?" Jaune asked, smiling assuringly down at her, and Pyrrha smiled warmly.

"Yes - Hgh!" She gave a muffled gasp as he thrust inside of her, her breathing coming out strangely, before she wrapped her legs around him, Jaune quickly starting to thrust into her as she moaned softly, her shifting her hips to make the motion easier for him, them groaning in pleasure as it started, only for Jaune to wrap his arms around her body, turning them around to put her in a sitting position on the bench, Pyrrha looking to him.

"You can break the cuffs." Jaune told her, and she flushed, looking down bashfully.

"... I like the cuffs." She admitted, before Jaune leaned closer, kissing her as she closed her eyes, him tearing the negligee apart as they bared their bodies completely to one another, him pounding himself into her now as she tightened her legs' grip on his waist.(edited)

He stood up, gripping her butt in his hands as he slammed her repeatedly on his shaft, breaking their kiss as Pyrrha leaned her head against his, eyes closing as she felt him scraping into her.

He kept this up for several minutes, only stopping as she neared and reached her climax, cumming as he thrust as deep into her as possible, cumming with her.

Despite his vitality, Pyrrha looked up to Jaune, who considered her.

"Do you want to stop for now?" He asked.

"You can keep going." Pyrrha shook her head. "It's fine."

He moved her back to the bench, where she was put to stand on her knees, bent over it, with her chestbone leaning into the top of the structure to give her balance, Jaune coming behind her before aiming, thrusting deep inside of her before pounding into her, the champion's firm butt jiggling to their powerfully colliding flesh, him leaning down over her and cupping her breasts, spooning the girl as he pounded into her, her breasts bouncing in his hands, as Pyrrha cried aloud, Jaune acting to thrust as deep and as hard into her as possible, eyes closing as the sweaty pair kept moving, Pyrrha cumming after a few minutes and needing a bit of time to rest afterwards, them continuing when she was ready.

* * *

A/N: This is my unapologetically PWP lemon. Hopefully you enjoyed.

It's a lot more liberating to write mindless sex for the sake of writing mindless sex. Of course, that meant stretching the scope of Weiss and Emerald's semblances, but eh, I really don't care about that at the moment.

And now for the Omake about Kali getting screwed. Enjoy yourselves.

* * *

 **Kali**

* * *

There was the general sense of shamed arousal as she was carried along towards the roof, but Kali found herself keeping her concentration.

Jaune stood behind her, hand wrapped in the leash he'd attached to her neck, him holding the woman's legs up as she stood on her hands.

In contrast to him, Kali was completely naked, Jaune's hard prick shoved deep inside of her as he held her thighs up to his crotch, the cat faunus wrapping her shins around his waist to achor herself.

By now, fhe exercise had been regular, Jaune fuck walking her forward and down the dark hallway, giving hard, calculated thrusts with every step as she refrained from moaning, arms wobbling as she was made to support her own weight from this strange position.

Then, quite abruptly, Jaune would not continue, instead abruptly pounding his meaty dick fast and hard inside of her, their flesh clapping as her wet cunt took him in, her loosing a cry of pleasure before biting her lip, harder and harder, to keep herself from waking the people asleep in their rooms, so they would not see her in this disgracefully arousing position.  
In time, Jaune pounded himself into her with an acquired level of skill, grasping her slender thighs to thrust harder than before, him watching her butt jiggling under him with every speedy, slick thrust he gave.

His hands released her tjighs eventually, her strong legs clinging to him even as he kept thrusting like this, him delivering hard slaps down at her buttocks every so often, when he wasn't groping her buttocks and tugging them back to drive himself deeper.

The woman's nails dug through the ground as she looked forward from her position, throwing her head back as her climax hit her after a few minutes of thrusting.

Her entire body shook intensely as waves of satisfaction rippled through her body, the smell of their sex flooding her nostrils as Jaune kept thrusting with less calculation and more desperation.

His thrusts became quick and rapid, lasting a few seconds more before he groaned, pushing fully into her and cumming.

His semen spurted and pumped into her, body shaking for a few moments, her huffing and breathing heavily as the want to moan ended, if momentarily.  
Then it came, the familisr sensation of his dick rehardening with his aura enhanced vitality.

She soaked up the last moment of leisure afforded to her, bracing herself to continue, before he held her thighs, walking her forward once more.

By the time they reached the staircase, he had restarted the process thrice over.

By the time he'd fuck walked his sex pet to their destonation, the roof, he had done it six more times over, trails of his overflowing cum marking where they'd gone. I

A cluster of emotions flooded Kali when they finally reached the rooftop, relief for her burden ending strongest among them.

She unlatched her legs around his waist, pulling away as she let her feet touch the ground, Jaune pulling out wordlessly as he watched her rise up to unsteady feet.

Then she rounded on him, aggressively shoving him onto his back and tearing his clothes off of him, frustration driving her as she acted to take the lead over her master.  
Once his clothes had been fully removed, she stood over him and plopped down onto his lap, straddling him as Jaune got a face-full view of her large breasts, her reaching her sore hand back to grasp his dick and aim it into her pussy once more.

The feel of it sliding back inside of her made her sigh in satisfaction, before she started to bounce on his cock, letting her moans come freely as she no longer needed to worry about others hearing her.

His hands grasped her hips as she bounced, her pulling herself up only for Jaune to slam her back down on him, beginning a cycle that steadily grew in intensity as they fucked, her breasts and leash bouncing to his viewing pleasure, inspiring him to grit his teeth with his concentration, channeling aura from his dick into her body. She arched her back as she felt her pleasure spiking up with each consecutive slam he dealt onto her body, her nails digging into his arms and drawing blood.

He had trained her well however; Kali shifted her motions to make up for this, as a trained reflex, her bucking her hips backwards as Jaune retook control, lifting and slamming her down on him, her teasing the tip of his dick with the notion of it falling out before he slammed her back down on him. Ripples of unearthly levels of pleasure tore through her, Jaune feeling it as well, him grunting and her crying.

Her body persisted in climaxing over and over as he continually upped his aura output. In time, it reached a point where she came every split second, body turning completely stiff and rigid as she threw her head back, crying unrelenting tears of pleasure as her voice grew hoarse, tongue lolling out as her yellow eyes trailed towards the back of her head.

Quickly and carefully flipping them around, Jaune lifted her legs up, gripping her knees as he rammed himself down into her with all of his strength, feeling it coming, closer and closer to overwhelming him.

And then he came. He thrust as deeply inside of her as he could, letting his spunk spurt inside her again as he failed to hold himself in anymore.

As he finally pulled out of her, he watched her finally cease to climaxes coming over her, and she looked up to him, breathless and bleary eyed, before her tired hands reached up, grasping his face as she leaned up, them kissing deeply, cold tongues dancing passionately to find warmth, Kali becoming even more lightheaded at the sensation.

Then, once she pulled away, she smirked up to him, licking her lips.

"Give me more."

* * *

A/N: This was all just an unprompted mess of lemons I wrote for someone on Discord one day.

Hopefully you all enjoyed.


End file.
